Against the Cold of The Night
This is the backstory for my NightWing OC, Radium, whose page I'll add sometime soon. For now, just enjoy what I have of this fanfic. Prologue A lone, dull black egg was resting against one of the many rocks in the Night Kingdom. The gentle night breeze rocked it from side to side ever so slightly, a soft noise against the distant but still quite roars of young dragonets’s battle training. A pair of young NightWings caught sight of the singular egg, and ran over to approach it. “Hey, Fateweaver, look!” The smaller of the two, an ash gray dragonet, said, poking at the egg. A crack appeared on it and the dragonet winced, afraid of the consequences of this seemingly insignificant action. Fateweaver, the larger of the two, with coal-black scales, a year or two older than her companion, began frowning at the cracks on the egg. The dragonet squinted at it, expecting a tiny, deformed dragonet to pop out at any moment. She sneezed, then covered her snout with her talons, still terrified, assuming that eggs were more fragile than they were. “What if we, like, killed the dragonet inside or something, Hopefinder?” Fateweaver said, swishing her tail from side to side as she expressed her concerns. A regretful look crossed her face; she’d already lost a few siblings as eggs, and didn’t want it to happen again. Hopefinder just blinked, unable to empathize with his friend. His mother had decided one dragonet was enough; besides, his father had been killed anyways, so what was the use? Another cold gust of wind swept past them, chilling the two dragonets to the bone. A familiar snarl could be heard not far from the two. They knew who it was-their battle training teacher, Foecrusher. Last week, Hopefinder accidentally scarred his snout when he showed him how to do a strategic attack, and Fateweaver was on Foecrusher’s bad side as well, because she was always hanging around Hopefinder. Everyone who knew them always joked that if they didn’t hear Hopefinder and Foecrusher’s names in the same sentence, they must’ve fought, because the two were inseperable. Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings became more and more apparent, and the two dragonets grabbed the egg and began to run as fast as their short legs would take them. Despite his short stature, Hopefinder was much swifter than Fateweaver, and even she had trouble keeping up. A roar sounded from behind them, and a cluster of rocks shook, spilling onto the ground and almost tripping the running pair of NightWings. They began to near the tunnel to what they figured was the Rainforest Kingdom, and in an impulsive decision to save their lives rather than face the consequences of grabbing the egg and facing a furious battle training instructor, they disappeared into the tunnel. The dragon behind them, which was Foecrusher, let out an irritated burst of flame, then turned around with a quiet snarl. That egg was one of his friends’s; he didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but he figured he would have to. Fateweaver and Hopefinder were too terrified of him anyways to come back- not after what’d happened a week ago. He rubbed his snout, still aware of how much it hurt. “I hope those two like sand.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)